Fishing
In The Kingdom of Elenea fishing is a great way to earn money, have fun, and get food for meals. There are lots of fishing locations around the Kingdom and all of them are teeming with fish! Fishing Locations Location: Elnea Wharf Area: South of Yano Market Location: Area: Fish Seasonal Fish Name: Shinzo Best Bait: Shinzos Buddy Season: Spring: Name: Rago Best Bait: Rago Master A Season: Summer Name: Bahna Best Bait: Fall Bahna Extreme Season: Fall / Autumn Name: Popago Best Bait: Season: Winter Name: Matra (large) / Small Matra (small) / Live Bearing Matra (large) / King Matra (huge) Best Bait: Matra Fighter Season: During the Harvest Festival (8th) Ordinary Small Fish / Zawa Name: Zawa Worm Best Bait: Anything Bait Name: Phaco Best Bait: Anything Bait Name: Ubo Best Bait: Anything Bait Ordinary Large Fish Name: Entz Best Bait: Zawa Worm or River Pro HG Name: Veras Best Bait: River Pro HG River Gazo Best Bait: River Pro HG Name: Rowna Best Bait: Miracle X or Miracle Name: Buzzarn Best Bait: Miracle or River King Getz Bait All bait with a price is bought from the Work Store in the Yano Market. Matra Fighter Price: 10 bea Notes: Only available to purchase during the harvest festival, used to catch all types of Matra Shinzo's Buddy Price: 8bea (Sometimes given as a quest reward.) Notes: Only available to purchase during spring, the best bait used to catch 'Shinzo' during the spring. Rago Master A Price: 8 bea Notes: Only available to purchase during summer, the best bait used to catch Rago during summer. Fall Bahna Extreme Price: 8 bea Notes: Only available to purchase during fall/autumn, the best bait used to catch Bahna during autumn. River King Getz Price: 6 bea (Sometimes given as a quest reward.) Notes: Available to purchase after completing the 'Bait Research' quest for Miara. River Pro HG Price: 4 bea Notes: Great for catching Entz, Veras, and River Gazo, occasionally catches rarer fish such as seasonal fish or Buzzarn Anything Bait Price: 2 bea Notes : Great for catching Phaco and Ubo Zawa Worm Price: N/A Caught with any other bait Notes: Has similar catch rates to River Pro HG but seems to catch more Entz Miracle Bait Price: N/A Quest Reward (Miara) Notes: Catches the rare and big fish almost every time Miracle Bait x Price: N/A Fishing Tournament Reward Notes: Probably the best bait in the world Secret Super Fishing Spots In each season there are a couple of locations where you have a chance of a message appearing that lets you know that you have a higher chance of catching a big fish here. Spring Morning: Elnea Wharf, Emperor Bridge Afternoon: Wooden Bridge, Castle Wharf Evening: Same as Morning Summer Morning: Wooden Bridge, Castle Wharf Afternoon: Forest Promenade Evening: Same as Afternoon Fall / Autumn '''Morning: '''Forest Promenade '''Afternoon: '''Wooden Bridge, Castle Wharf '''Evening: '''Same as morning Winter '''Morning: '''Elnea Wharf, Emperor Bridge '''Afternoon: '''Wooden Bridge, Castle Wharf '''Evening: '''Same as morning The Fishing Tournament The Fishing tournament is held during the harvest festival on the 8th, from morning until the 2nd of evening. To enter the contest you must use special 'Matra Fighter' bait which you can purchase from the Work Store for 10 bea on the day of the festival. The three largest 'Matra' will be prize winners. To enter a fish you must deliver it to the supply house before 2 in the evening. The first prize for winning the festival is 10'000 bea, 25 'The Mirage X' fishing bait and the title of Fishing Master. Fishing Tips Elnea Wharf is a great place to fish, you can buy your bait at the market and in a few short steps you are next to the water, then you can go back to the market and sell your catch, or go to the warehouse and exchange your fish for work points. Seasonal Bait and Seasonal Fish (such as Shinzos Buddy in spring) seem to yield the best results overall. Complete the fishing and bait quests for Miara in the library as fast as you can, the bait that becomes available after doing her quests is really useful and she rewards you with miracle bait which is excellent for catching bigger and rarer fish. On the day of the harvest festival, if you buy 100 tournament bait and keep fishing at the Emperor bridge or the Elnea wharf in the morning (near the market) after getting a message that it is a good place to catch big fish you should be able to get a king fish which will be enough to win the Tournament. You can win the tournament without getting a king fish. If you summon the sacred beast you will boost your chances even more. Ask your spouse to come fishing with you when you plan to go fishing, it will boost their wp and they will get fish!